The Iowa Oncology Research Association over the past four years has developed a multidisciplinary organization capable of carrying out high quality clinical cancer research in a community setting. Our potential for future performance as a CCOP is clearly demonstrated by our past and present performance. The Iowa Oncology Research Association has established its ability to productively join medical oncology, surgical oncology, radiation oncology, pathology, and cancer nursing into a cohesive clinical research unit in Des Moines. We have already established our ability to generate data of excellent quality and to place significant numbers of community patients on high priority, nationally approved clinical research protocols. We are the only source for bringing the benefits of the National Cancer Program to a large segment of this country's population. Specifically, the objectives of this application are to bring the advantages of clinical research to the cancer patients of central Iowa, to participate in nationally approved clinical research protocols, to reduce cancer mortality in our region by speeding transfer of newly developed cancer treatment technology to widespread community application, and to establish the foundation for participation of our region in future cancer control and cancer prevention research activities. These objectives will be accomplished by the already developed and functioning relationships between the Iowa Oncology Research Association CCOP and its research base, i.e., the Mayo Clinic through the medium of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group and as an intermediate to the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and the Children's Cancer Study Group. We would confidently predict that on the basis of our past performance and the potential for clinical research existing with the Iowa Oncology Research Association that we will enter at least 100 patients per annum on the research protocols provided through these research bases. By virtue of our established programs and those programs under active development we can confidently predict an equally productive involvement of the Iowa Oncology Research Association CCOP in cancer control research programs.